


The Mirror of Erised

by GottTod



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 23:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19914139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GottTod/pseuds/GottTod





	The Mirror of Erised

他跟在那群奔跑着的学生后面，沉重的脚步撞击着地砖，引起碎石屑一片共振。“斯卡曼德，别躲了！”他们叫嚷着，有三年级，也有五年级，显然是跟丢了，在张牙舞爪地虚张着声势。他在最后一个学生离开长廊后停了下来。剧烈飞舞的尘埃降落在窗棂上，那阵声响如同石子投入湖水激起的波纹，很快消散、趋于平静了。邓布利多沿着回廊往反方向走去，还未到尽头，一股熟悉的，诱人的气味过早地飘入他的鼻腔。

他顿了一下，辨认出那股若有若无的气味中属于自己的麝香和雪松味儿，从明显被标记过的信息素中剥离出来。剩下的，玫瑰芳香浓郁，比他记忆中的味道更加烂熟几分，像是柔润的花瓣在研钵里捣碎了，糜烂的汁水混合物蓬勃散发的香气。

本能的吸引和冷静的理智互相拉扯着，他亲自戴上的枷锁此时正卡死他的咽喉。体内的野兽贪婪地吸食着空气中的花香，它咆哮不已，朝禁锢他的四壁猛烈冲撞，那汹汹气势似要把人伦物理、道德仁义的禁令撕个粉碎。邓布利多在拐角来回踱步，内部激烈的撕扯使他心跳如擂鼓，猛兽声嘶力竭的叫喊几乎让他耳鸣失聪。猝然，一切搏斗都偃旗息鼓，所有声音都如潮水般退去，一丝细小的呻吟极为迫近，又似乎从遥远的地方传来。那微弱的嗓音稚嫩而纤弱，夹杂着泣音的渴求却是有温度的，沸腾的水汽一样丝丝缕缕将他的耳根蒸得发烫。

“先生……先生……”

构筑他世界的框架轰然倒塌，引发雪崩的最后一片雪，自他心口化开。邓布利多推开壁橱的门。

那馥郁的香气迎面扑来，高浓度的气味凝成实体，撞得他身子一歪，霸道地夺走他的清明。断断续续的呻吟漂浮在迷离的空气中，像无数张湿热柔软的嘴唇，细细密密，吻在他赤裸的指尖。他走上楼梯，呻吟声拔高了一个调，登临巅峰的预感却始终无法抵达顶点。那连防护罩都裹不住的气味和声响，就是从三层高的木架角落里传来的。他正想分开那层脆弱的薄膜，防护罩却从内部打开了一条缝隙，正容得下一人侧身进入。

透明罩子里的男孩缩在柜子的角落，呼吸时吐露的水雾给落地窗玻璃都镶上一层毛边。他并没有预料之中的狼狈不堪，衣服好端端穿在身上，只是面色绯红，眼中泛着晶莹的水光泄露了此时他正被情欲折磨的秘密。

纽特的眼神湿润而柔软，好似雏鸟新生的绒毛，颤颤巍巍，透露出不可置信的欣喜。邓布利多的到来，着实有些意外。上一次临时标记，是在下课之后，昏暗的扫帚间，他们急于把这件事迅速解决，好赶去的下一间教室。即使时间那样紧迫，邓布利多也还是犹豫了片刻，尖锐的牙齿才没入后颈娇嫩的皮肤，往血液里注入一道无与伦比的热流，妥帖敦厚，盖过了急切的情潮。那是唯一一次，他的感情淹没了理智。无数张湿热的嘴唇亲吻他暴露在空气中的后颈，男孩信息素的爱抚令他引以为傲的克制岌岌可危，心中的困兽扑打着囚笼，他与之合为一体。

没有人会伤害所爱之人，邓布利多会。

他将纽特推开，或者自己后退一步，害怕这层道貌岸然面具下，真正危险的东西，被经久不遇的年少情谊给彻底唤醒。男孩动了动嘴唇，艰难地想要说什么话。那哀切的、绝望的喘息声告诉他，他早已被两人之间模糊的关系折磨着，令他们陷入两难的境地，这不是他的本意。可少年无处诉说的情意不由自主地闪烁在那双翠绿的大眼睛里，涌上他一触碰邓布利多就会颤抖的指尖。他是不是试图躲得远远地，宁可在发情期到来的时候只折磨他自己？

这么想着，邓布利多的目光扫过男孩齐整的衣物，以及宽敞袖袍下露出的一截，皓白的手腕。无可避免地，他回忆起那截纤细的手腕是如何犹豫地、颤抖着在他的课堂上举起，急切而又生疏地向他展现着预习得来的知识；那截手腕，曾在走廊上被他一把攥住，置入狭窄的，漆黑的扫帚间，蹭过他的脖颈，温热的呼吸拂过他的耳畔——“标记我吧，先生，求您标记我吧，时间来不及了。”再或者，是在禁林里，不容置疑地将他和马人的首领隔开，保护者和被保护者身份倒置的错位感让邓布利多觉得诧异，那小小的背影横在他身前，男孩对他做着他对任何一个朋友都会做的事情，保护他，在他熟悉的神奇生物面前展现绝对的权威。而后，他向那位替他解围的马人道谢，转过身来，手碰上他的手，传来一阵令人心悸的触感。“费伦泽，这是我的朋友邓布利多教授。”

他称呼他为朋友，他的作为却已超出了朋友的范围。邓布利多在男孩身边跪下，地面上零散堆放着辨不出名字的药材，一旁的坩埚还未来得及点火，壁橱的主人就已经无暇顾及要熬制多时的抑制剂了。纽特的手从袍子下拿出来，被打断的情事令他面颊燥热，神情痛苦。他抚弄着稚嫩的性器，此时还是硬挺着，前端沁出点点水渍，但无论热潮多么迅猛的泛滥开来，他也始终找不到情欲发泄的出口。学校的生理授课安排在五年级，甚至到毕业，都还有学生不知自己的第二性别。他的发情期来得太早，分化的太早，情动的太早，邓布利多为此一万次感到愧疚。

纽特急促地喘息着，空气中浓烈的信息素织成一张网，牵在他吐息的尽头，将邓布利多整个人一齐包裹住了。他本能的想要抽身离开，纽特还不知道，与真正的猛兽共处一室要承担多大的风险。他不愿让他的男孩冒这个险，邓布利多对自己究竟是怎样恶劣的一个人心知肚明，比如此刻，他恍惚了，玫瑰的气息从纽特湿润的脖子后面散发出来，埋没在那脆弱腺体里醇厚的、丰裕的信息素吸引着他，令他想要紧紧抱住这具被汗水沁湿的小小身子，抱住他，除掉他的校服和自己的长袍，再也没有什么东西能阻碍他们，赤裸的皮肤会贴在一起，男孩身体的热度会使他心神俱迷。然后，他想让自己的犬齿显露出来，刺破那枚蚌壳一样合拢着的腺体，Omega最敏感，最脆弱的地方，让他的舌尖卷过那寸皮肤，再一次地，让他和男孩融为一体。他想这么做。

在他之前还有过别人吗？邓布利多不合时宜地想到。

有的，假如没有那个夏日的汗水，和蔓延至今、而无法弥补的遗憾，他甚至不会出现在这古老的学校里。霍格沃茨像一座圣殿，又如一架囚笼，他自己把自己困在里面，困在他亲手钩织起的一段情事之中，那独特的、叛逆的、愤世嫉俗的、而又坚定不移的灵魂令他如此着迷，纽特和他是多么不同，但邓布利多却在他身上发现了少年时的希冀。他把自己的梦想从蒙尘的阁楼上取了下来，潜移默化的注入一个迷茫的灵魂。他使他能够毫无顾忌地追求想要的东西，体味他所给予的，最大程度的自由，纽特往森林里去，正如邓布利多在夏日的山谷里梦想着灰暗家庭生活之外，宽广美丽的大千世界。

心中那只野兽蠢蠢欲动，摆出捕猎的姿势，纽特的眼神像一张网。男孩儿把他湿漉漉的手指在长袍上蹭干，小心翼翼地牵着他的手放到唇边。触感温热，甚至滚烫，吻印在他的手背上，这一次是真实的。纽特在他面前伏低身子，肩背压塌下去，脑袋凑到他的小腹跟前。他面红耳赤地解开邓布利多的腰带，纤长的手颤抖着拉下他的裤链，那炽热柔韧的性器毫无遮掩地弹跳出来，打在他脸颊上，发出清脆的啪的一声。邓布利多注视着那嫣红欲滴的耳垂，感到自己被包裹，温软滑腻的触感让他浑身酥麻，手掌便忍不住贴着纽特大汗淋漓的后颈插入卷发。身下的男孩顺从地应和着他的节奏，不料，一吸轻吮让他差点丢盔弃甲。

他退出纽特的口腔，后者被他胀大的阳物顶的连连轻喘，嘴唇微微张开，合不拢的样子。邓布利多托起他的下巴，男孩还沉浸在为导师口交的余韵中犯昏，呼吸便被夺走了，邓布利多急切地亲吻着他艳红的嘴唇，情欲化作食欲似要将他撕碎，一点点融化了。那双结实的手臂箍着他的后背，纽特也学着导师的动作，双臂攀上邓布利多的后背，无力地轻抚着，一下一下，仿佛正安抚一只发狂的猛兽。他从没尝过这么激烈的亲吻，口腔里被肆意的唇舌搅得天翻地覆。然而他像个合格的初学者，逐渐跟上了邓布利多的节奏，试探着勾住他的舌尖，舔上他的牙齿，将那份渴望一点不少的传递给对方，他说，“先生，要我吧。我是愿意的。”

那年长的，伤痕累累的兽停了下来，露出犹豫的眼神。纽特还是太年轻了，因而不知畏惧，不知美丽的东西固然危险。他贴在邓布利多后背的手愈发温柔地拍抚着，那双柔软的手掌抚摸过坚硬的龙鳞、也触碰过鸟蛇柔软的腹部，那手掌轻轻地抚摸着邓布利多的后背，给他一种被拢在柔软云朵里的感觉，被彻底接纳了。邓布利多在纽特的眼睛里看见高大的自己，同样也是痛苦而危险的，他的形状在这美丽柔软的小东西眼底太过突兀了，属于人类文明的轮廓逐渐消解，变成一个连他自己都不认识的怪物。

在他眼里邓布利多的确是一只猛兽。是一只美丽的，伤心的兽，可他将自己毫无防备的展露在他眼前，以换取同样的信任的眼神。纽特说，我是愿意的。他做这些危险的事时似乎从没有顾虑，男孩分开自己的双腿，露出水淋淋的肉穴。他着迷地用性器的头部触碰那一张一合的入口，慢慢地分开湿润的肉襞，激起几声压抑着的呻吟。纽特的身子那么小，那么柔软，吞吐着他狰狞的阴茎，纳入狭窄的甬道，律动挤压着他不可名状的阴暗欲望——他是不是也是，像接近任何一个未知的危险猛兽那样，充满好奇地接近他，探索他，对他展示他的无害的内里，即便会一次次被他伤害…… 邓布利多似承受不住纽特炽热视线的注视，微微合上眼，男孩射了出来，脱力地躺倒在地砖上。他张开双臂，是一个祈求的姿势。

邓布利多仍埋在他体内，Alpha的结抵在那要命的关口逐渐胀大。年长男人微醺的面容显得肃穆沉稳，像一尊悲伤的石像。他不知在想什么，没有回应纽特。

男孩躺在地砖上，薄凉的温度从石灰岩砖块传递到他身上，情欲的味道逐渐散去，取而代之的，是刻骨的冷。他几乎要绝望了。

迷蒙泪眼中，纽特看见一只凶猛的兽，藏起了爪牙，掩饰了伤口，终于展开了双臂，温柔地，将他搂入怀里。 

那一瞬间邓布利多忽然发现自己的灵魂游离体外，漂浮在狭窄的，花草芳郁的昏暗阁楼上方。他看到自己，像一只重获自由的野兽，刚从笼子里放出来，又悲哀的、甜蜜的落入情网。

上课的铃声响了。他恋恋不舍地从那面镜子展现的幻想中抽离，允许自己最后再看一眼，那缠绵悱恻的情事，和男孩眼角烂漫的醉红。邓布利多掩上防尘罩，无比怅然，又无比自嘲地离开了房间。


End file.
